Erik Scott Kimerer
Erik Scott Kimerer is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Birdboy: The Forgotten Children (2017) - Mr. Reloggio, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Haruyuki Arita/'Silver Crow' *Berserk (2017) - Isidro *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Jonji *Blood Lad (2014) - Friend (ep6), Hydra Knell *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Joshua (ep6), Pyotr *Forest of Piano (2019) - Chansu, Male Host *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Riku Mikami *K-On! (2011) - Store Clerk (ep11) *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Crew 1, Fighter 2, Hajime, Kaneda Suekichi, Nikaido Ren, Saw Paing, Young Ohma *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Alibaba Saluja *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Alibaba Saluja *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Teruki Hanazawa *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Biscuit Griffon *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Inugami, Saburo-Neko *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Yuta Gamon (Announced) *One Punch Man (2016-2019) - Speed "o" Sound Sonic *revisions (2019) - Mikio Dojima *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Philip *Sword Art Online (2013) - Ducker (ep3) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Ayato Amagiri *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Gowther, Alan (ep11) *Toradora! (2014) - Ryuji Takasu *Your lie in April (2016) - Takeshi Aiza 'Movies - Dubbing' *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Additional Voices *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Gowther, Celestial H, Man 3 'OVA - Dubbing' *Hi Score Girl: Extra Stage (2019) - Guy A, Makoto, Male Opponent, Orbus, Sasquatch, Shop Owner Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Kizumonogatari: Wound Tale (2016) - Koyomi Araragi *Nekomonogatari (White) (2019) - Koyomi Araragi Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Always a Witch (2019) - Esteban *Better Than Us (2019) - Alesha, Butler, Exec 1, Host, Male Desk Cop, Male Newscaster, RX-420, Stryga, Vulture Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Barry, Grant 'Video Games' *2064: Read Only Memories (2015) - Oliver, Sky *Heroes of Newerth (2012) - Joven Glacius *Skullgirls (2012) - Soldier *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Soldier 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey (2017) - Oskar Behlmer *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Oskar Behlmer *Conception Plus: Maidens of the Twelve Stars (2019) - Itsuki Yuge (Announced) *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Asahi Shiramine *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#17 *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Ace *Persona 5 (2017) - Additional Voices *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Folth *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Cress, Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Aulard Abington *Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (2019) - Sho Terashima, Creature of Pride Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (44) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2019. Category:American Voice Actors